


You Have the Right to Remain Silent

by AllHailKingRooker51



Category: Actor RPF, Michael Rooker - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't like RPF - Don't Read, Michael Rooker RPF, NSFW, RPF, Roleplay, Rooker's never been married/no kids/etc AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailKingRooker51/pseuds/AllHailKingRooker51
Summary: This is obviously set in an AU where Rooker is single/never been married/no kids, etc. and it involves something specific about him that I personally love and thought it would make for a fun fic.  It's kind of a two-part story - I wanted to give the relationship a little context before jumping right into the naughty stuff.  It's a little fluff, a lotta smut.I wrote this about 2 months ago, and it's my very first fic I've ever written.  I have to give a huge shout out to magentasnightmare for reading it first and giving me the courage and support to post it.  Thank you!  This would still be locked away on my computer forever without your help!As for the story, I don't want to give too much away, but you're dating Michael Rooker, and he has a surprise waiting for you when you come home late from work one night.





	You Have the Right to Remain Silent

You were convinced this day would never end.  You had been stuck at work since 8am, and with every glance at the clock it felt as if time had in fact finally stopped.  It was Friday, and you could hardly stay focused during all the phone calls, spreadsheets and paperwork throughout the day.  You only had one thing on your mind and that was the man waiting for you at your apartment.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You happened to meet Michael awhile ago when he was in town filming a movie. You had been a fan of his for some time, and you freaked out when you found out he was working in your hometown.  Even though you knew you’d be shy and had no idea what to say to him if you ever actually ran into him, you were determined to find him and meet him.  But after two months had passed with no sightings of him you had begun to lose hope.  Thankfully, that all changed one fateful day.

The day you met Michael did _not_ start off like any other.  You never particularly slept sound, but the night before meeting him you were exceptionally restless.  It was nearing the end of the quarter at work, and that meant important deadlines had to be met.  You knew the next few days were going to be hectic, and every time you closed your eyes to sleep all you could see were the numbers, dates and charts racing through your mind.  You sometimes wished you had a switch for your brain, that you could just turn it off and maybe get to relax and sleep for a change.  After tossing and turning for the hundredth time you looked at the clock. Three-thirty am.  You had to be up in 3 1/2 hours.  It was not going to be a good day.

Sleep had eventually found you, and you were abruptly awoken a short time later by sunlight beaming across your face.   You groaned and stretched out your arms as you groggily opened your eyes, stuck in that still-tired haze where you’re not sure where you are, what day it is, or even your own name.  As you slowly came to reality, you rolled over and glanced at the clock through half-closed eyes. _Shit!_  It was 7:43.  You had to be at work at 8 and of course there was the first of many meetings first thing this morning. _Why didn’t the alarm go off?_  Jumping out of bed you vaguely remembered dreaming something about the security alarm going off at work.  That must have been your clock going off, and in your haze you turned your alarm off instead of hitting snooze.  Hell, you couldn’t even get away from work in your dreams.  With no time to shower, you quickly brushed your teeth, put on your clothes and threw your hair into a messy ponytail.  It wasn’t your most professional look, but there was no time to give a shit now.  You grabbed your bag and keys and rushed downstairs, barely remembering to lock your door.  With any luck there wouldn’t be that much traffic, and you figured you could make it to work by 8:20.   _That wouldn’t be so bad, right?_  Wrong.  After getting stopped by a train and every red light along the way, you finally made it to your desk at 8:47.  It was not going to be a good day.

By 12:30 things had not gotten any better.  You had already missed this morning’s meeting, much to the disapproval of your boss, spilled coffee across all the papers on your desk and accidentally unplugged the cord to your computer with your foot, losing an entire spreadsheet you had spent two hours working on. To top it all off you realized you had left your lunch at home in your haste to get to work.  You thought you could make it through the day without eating, but the rumbling in your stomach said otherwise.  You were starving.

You never left work during your lunch break.  You were always so busy, and the thought of leaving work for an hour to actually enjoy your lunch knowing how much paperwork would be waiting for you when you got back made your head hurt.  So it was the same thing day after day.  You watched as your co-workers slowly started filtering out of the office when the clock hit noon while you sat in front of the computer eating the same bland meal from home each day while working straight through the lunch hour. _Another rumble._  You had tried to hold out, but it wasn’t working.  Today would have to be different.  There was a little sports bar right down the road.  It was a short drive and hopefully by the time you got there the major lunch hour rush would be over and you could get in and get out quick.

You walked into the restaurant around 1:30 and of course it was still packed. With no booths or tables available you took one of the few empty stools at the bar.  You hated eating in public alone.  You always felt like all the other patrons were staring at you, silently judging, like there was something wrong with you and you had no social life at all.  At this moment, you were so hungry and tired you didn’t care.  

The waiter walked up and asked what’ll it be, and you ordered a turkey club with fries and a Coke.  Hell, you should have ordered a margarita or a beer with how this day had been.  Maybe 2 or 3 or 4 margaritas.  Wouldn’t that be something? The one time you actually leave for lunch you show back up drunk as hell.  Well at least the presentation you had to give at 3 would go a little differently.  You smiled at the thought of how much fun it would be to drunkenly ambush the meeting then walk out of that office forever.  The waiter brought you your Coke and you took a sip as you glanced up at the TV hanging on the wall.  It was tuned to a soccer game.  Ugh, you hated soccer.

When your food arrived you checked your phone for the time.  You gave yourself 35 minutes exactly before you absolutely had to leave to go back to work.  You ate a few fries, your mind swarming with all the things you still had left to do for the day.  After a few bites of your sandwich, you found yourself completely lost in your thoughts and fully unaware of anything going on around you.  You were so tired.  You just wanted to go home, curl up under the covers and not leave your bed for days.  You dreaded going back to work and you wondered just how long you could survive on the money in your bank account if you just hopped in your car and kept driving right past the office and right out of this town, not stopping until you reached somewhere far away.  You stared at your food, daydreaming, absentmindedly pulling fries one by one towards the middle of the plate with your fork and squashing them until they were an unrecognizable mush. 

Suddenly a voice jolted your mind back to reality.

"Havin’ a bad day there, babe?" 

"What?" You snapped your head around, a little peeved, to put a face to the stranger’s voice that had just had the audacity to call you babe.

"Well, watchin’ the way you’re torturing those fries into mashed potatoes I figured you must be havin’ a bad day," the stranger said with a crooked grin.

The second your eyes met you swore you felt your heart flop and fall all the way down to your toes.   _Holy fuck_.  It was him.  And he was even more perfect in person.  He was wearing his eyeglasses and his baseball cap backwards, his curly hair peeking out from under it around his ears.  He had on jeans with a navy V-neck t-shirt and his horseshoe ring on his pinkie finger.  His black leather jacket was draped on the back of his chair.  You were honestly surprised no one had recognized him yet.

He reached his hand towards you and said, "Hi, I’m Mike."  You shook his hand and introduced yourself, barely remembering your own name and hoping he didn’t notice the flush creeping across your cheeks.

"So..shitty day?" he asked again.

" Yeah..really shitty," you sighed.

"Don’t worry, things’ll get better, hm?" He leaned towards you and smiled.  You melted.

You had always imagined you would probably turn into a red-faced, bumbling idiot if you ever actually had the chance to talk to him.  That wasn’t the case though.  He was so nice and laid-back and easy to talk to that the butterflies soon fluttered away and within minutes the two of you were laughing and joking like old friends.  You talked.  He talked.  You laughed.  He flirted.  Aah, the famous Rooker flirting.  You knew he flirted with everyone so you didn’t take it seriously. You were just enjoying his company, realizing for once you weren’t worried about anything at all.

You chatted for a little bit longer, talking about everything and nothing at all.  You still weren’t sure if this was real.  And of all the days, too, to run into him.  You hadn’t showered today and your hair was a mess.  Hell, all of you was damn hot mess.  Not him though.  You were so glad he wasn’t wearing sunglasses for a change.  You could actually see into his deep blue eyes as you gazed at his face while he talked, your eyes traveling along his strong jawline, gray hairs peppering his stubble that thickened as it got closer to his chin.  Your eyes continued down his shoulders to his broad chest, chest hair peeking out above the collar of his shirt, his sleeves stretched tightly over his biceps.  God, he was so fucking sexy. No one understood your obsession with him.  "Ew, he’s old enough to be your father," they’d say.  Even your best friend picked on you by always calling him Grandpa instead of his name when you mentioned him.  But you didn’t give a fuck.  Hell, when you got to a certain point in life age was just a number, right?

During a particularly animated conversation about guns, he turned his stool slightly, shifting in his seat to face his body more towards yours and placed his arm along the back of your chair, his knee barely brushing up against your leg. Just that slight touch from him had made you involuntarily shiver and the air catch in your lungs.  He immediately looked in your eyes and you knew he noticed.   _Keep it together_ you pleaded to yourself.

"I have to tell you something," you said, quickly trying to divert his mind from what had just happened.

"Oh, yeah, what’s that?" he asked, as he reached for his glass of tea.

"You didn’t have to tell me your name.  I already knew who you were," you replied, averting your eyes from his.  Why were you suddenly embarrassed again?

"Is that right?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I’m kind of a fan of yours," you said sheepishly, staring back down at your plate.  You could feel the redness flooding your cheeks again.  "Well...not kind of. Like a big fan."  You took a deep breath and quickly muttered, "I’m a really big fan of yours...I have all of your movies."

He smiled and leaned in close to you and said, "I have to tell you something, too."

"What?" You grinned back, your uneasiness disappearing again.  God, he was so easy to talk to.

"I knew you knew who I was."

"How?" You were a little shocked.  You thought you did pretty good keeping your cool when you first laid eyes on him.  He pointed at your keys sitting on the bar and fumbled your little Yondu keychain in his fingers.

Your eyes met again and he burst into a rowdy laugh.

Busted.

You continued talking and laughing and flirting and pretty soon everyone else around you had completely disappeared.  It seemed that the two of you were the only two people left on the planet.  Time and space had become a blur.  Suddenly, your conversation was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice coming from your phone. _Oh shit!_  Someone had just sent you a text message, and your text tone was Merle’s "big hug" line from The Walking Dead.  You quickly grabbed your phone trying to silence it before Michael heard.  You were too late.  You turned to him just in time to see him bite his lower lip and burst out laughing again.  Busted again.  You knew you should have been embarrassed, but you didn’t care.   _Fuck it_ , you thought.  You didn’t mind anymore him knowing just how much you loved him.  You laughed along with him and playfully told him to shut up while you picked up your phone to read the message.  It was from your best friend at work.

**"hey, bitch!! where r u??  meeting starts in 5..every1’s here but u! WHERE R U???"**

_Fuck!_  You had completely lost track of time.  You threw down some cash to pay your bill and grabbed your keys.  As much as you wanted to stay you said in a hurry, "I’m sorry, Michael.  I have to go.  I’m late for work, and I have a huge presentation to give in like 2 minutes."

He quickly grabbed your wrist as you got up to leave, "Hey, wait, I’m gonna be in town for another couple of months.  Could I maybe take you out to dinner sometime?  I promise I’m more entertaining than soccer, and you could go ahead and order mashed potatoes instead of sittin’ all alone makin’ ‘em yourself," he grinned, gesturing towards your plate.

You blushed and asked a passing waiter to borrow a pen and quickly scrawled your number on a napkin.  You folded it up, reached for Michael’s hand and placed it in his open palm, then closed his fist, letting your fingers linger on his a little too long.

"Don’t you dare lose this."

He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and said with another sly grin, "Oh, you don’t have to worry about that."

You told him bye and turned and swiftly walked out of the restaurant never turning to look back.  Once you got outside you finally exhaled for what felt like the first time.  Did that really just happen?  Michael Rooker.  You had just given your number to MichaelfuckinRooker.  You couldn’t stop smiling as you walked back to your car, not caring anymore that you were late for your meeting.  They’d just have to wait.  It was going to be a good day.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

And the rest, as they say, is history.

It was a little over a year ago that the two of you had met in that restaurant.  You had eventually gotten pretty serious and there had been talk a few times lately of you moving in with him in California.  Although you loved him you were still a little unsure about such a move.  You had never really been out of your hometown before, and you weren’t really one for big change.  All of your family, your friends, your life was here.  Michael had been understanding, knowing it was a big decision for you, and he wanted you to decide in your own time without feeling pressure from him.  So in the meantime, the two of you were taking things slow and just enjoying being together, him splitting his time between California, movie sets, cons, etc. and you.  Mostly you though.  

You had picked him up from the airport late last night, his connecting flight having been delayed.  Although it had been two weeks since you’d seen him last and you were both so excited to be together again you could tell on the ride home he was exhausted.  As soon as you got home, he collapsed on the bed, laid his head against your chest and fell asleep almost immediately while you ran your fingers through his hair.  You savored moments like these and never wanted them to end.  He would only be in town for three weeks this go round before he had to leave for a shoot, and you planned on relishing every second you spent together.  

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You had left quietly for work early this morning.  You gave Michael a kiss on the forehead and watched him for a moment as he still laid in bed sound asleep.  You desperately wanted to crawl back in bed, wrap yourself up in his long, strong arms and stay there the rest of the day.   But, alas, duty called.  Work beckoned. Had to make that money, honey.

It was strange how things had changed for you since you started dating Michael. You no longer stressed over anything, especially things at work.  And you actually looked forward to your lunch break each day.  When Michael was in town, you would usually swing by your apartment to pick him up for lunch, oftentimes eating at the same sports bar where you’d first met.  And you’d almost always come back to work late, the two of you sneaking back into your office and just hanging out the rest of the day. Today, though, he hadn’t texted you by lunchtime so you knew he was still asleep and recovering from his jetlagged trip so you didn’t want to bother him.

Now, you were just stuck here at work counting down the hours until 5:30.  The minutes passed by slowly and you barely survived the day, getting by only on the daydreams of all the trouble you and Michael could get into over the next few weeks.

A little after 5, an office wide memo chimed across your computer screen.  Emergency mandatory meeting in 10 minutes.  You couldn’t believe it.  A mandatory meeting.  At 5:20.  On a Friday.  You texted Michael to let him know you would be late getting home and headed off to the meeting.  Your best friend caught up to you as you were walking into the big conference room.  

“Can you believe this shit?” she said.

No.  You couldn’t. _What am I still doing here_ you thought to yourself.  Why hadn’t you just quit already and moved to California with Michael?

For the next hour and a half, you sat listening to your boss bitch out the sales department for losing two very high-profile clients.  You weren’t in even in the sales department.  You had no idea why this meeting had to involve your department, but you figured your boss just wanted everyone to suffer.  

Finally, after what seemed like forever the meeting was over.  You texted Michael again letting him know you’d be home in 20 minutes and you would pick up dinner on the way home.  You grabbed your things from your office and raced out the door before anyone else could stop you.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When you finally got home and opened the door to your apartment, you expected Michael to be sitting in the living room in the over-sized chair in nothing but his favorite black sweatpants, bare feet propped up on the ottoman watching a movie or laid out across the couch fast asleep.  You loved how the man could fall asleep anytime, anywhere.  Only today he wasn’t in the living room.  You dropped your keys on the end table and locked the door behind you.

"Mike?" you said, as you walked into the kitchen, setting dinner on the counter.  He wasn’t in there either.

"Michael?" you yelled a little louder.  No reply.

_Okay_ , you thought, _your apartment isn’t that big_.  You know he heard you.  Unless he was asleep in your room.  He was a pretty heavy sleeper, maybe he hadn’t heard you like you thought.  You walked into your bedroom and turned on the lamp.  Still no Michael. 

You headed around the corner towards the bathroom and froze.  There he was leaning back against the wall in full police uniform with his huge arms crossed over his chest, the sleeves straining across his biceps.  He had one leg bent, the bottom of his foot propped against the wall.  Your eyes quickly scanned over him, mouth slightly agape, not quite believing what you were seeing.  You had seen all of Rooker’s movies and TV episodes, and the roles in which he played cops were some of your favorites.  Sure, you loved Yondu and Merle and Grant Grant and the Rowdys, but damn, the man could pull off playing a cop and look sexy as hell while doing it.  And now, here he was looking sexy as hell as a cop right in front of you.  You had told him once how you loved when he played a cop and how hot he looked in uniform, but you never thought it would come to this.  You were surprised he even remembered.  And this wasn’t just some cheesy Halloween costume either.  You didn’t know how he got a genuine police uniform, but this was the real deal down to the badge, gun belt, and even a metal nametag that said Lt. Mike Rooker.

After a few seconds had passed, you realized neither one of you had spoken yet, and he was obviously waiting on you to go first.  Still in slight disbelief you grinned at him and said, "Rooker..what..are..you..doing?"

Without missing a beat, he lowered his aviator sunglasses just enough so you could see those killer blue eyes and said, "That’s Lieutenant Rooker, ma’am."  You couldn’t help but let out a giggle as he stepped closer to you, grinning and biting his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh, too, and break character.  You practically went weak in the knees at that toothy smile you had fallen in love with so long ago, and you felt your cheeks flush and that familiar feeling down below at the thought of ripping that uniform right off of him.  You two had been sleeping together for some time now and had an amazing love life, but had never role-played before.  Michael had been your first and you weren’t exactly what you would call super adventurous in the bedroom quite yet.  You weren’t sure if you could pull this whole role-playing thing off, but you decided to play along.  

"Ummm...sorry, Lieutenant," you stammered.  "Uh, so what’s this all about?"  You weren’t very good at this.

"I’m here investigating some complaints we’ve gotten from the neighbors around here.  Seems there’s a lot of noise coming from this apartment usually late at night, and the neighbors aren’t too happy about it, with them tryin’ to sleep an’ all," he said with that irresistible raspy voice, using a bit of Merle Dixon-esque drawl. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Know anything about that?"

You knew exactly what he was referring to.  The two of you had been known to get a little rowdy from time to time, but you still played coy.  "Um...no, sir..I, I don’t." 

"Well, if you don’t mind, ma’am, I just need to ask you a few questions for the police report.  It’s just procedure, nothing to worry about,"  he said, winking at you.  

"Sure...go right ahead, Lieutenant," you said, still a little nervous about this whole thing.

He nodded as he stepped closer and said, "First, I’m gonna have to frisk ya’ before we go any further with this investigation.  Turn around and place your hands against the wall."  

You hesitated just a moment, but did as he said as he walked up behind you.  He used his knee to force your legs apart as he lightly traced his hands up your arms, interlocking his fingers with yours against the wall above your head. Goosebumps ran down your body as he leaned in close to your ear and said barely above a whisper, "Do you have any weapons on ya’ I should know about?" Your breath hitched as he gently bit your earlobe, and you could feel his hardening erection against your lower back as he purposely pressed his body against yours.

"No, sir, I don’t.  But it feels like you do.  What kind of gun is that?" you said half-jokingly yet completely turned on.  You desperately wanted to reach around to stroke him through his pants, and you thought you had your chance when he let go of your hands so he could further explore down your body.  You swiftly reached between the two of you, but he caught your hand just as it barely made contact with the fabric of his pants.  

"Ah, ah, aah.  Keep your hands against the wall."  He growled low as he placed your arm back above your head.  Man, he was really getting into this.  This was gonna be fun.

He ran his hands back down your arms to your chest, barely grazing his palms over your breasts, teasing you.

"You live alone here?" he asked.  His fingers brushed across your stomach and you could feel his warm breath on your neck and it made you shiver.

"Mostly...but my boyfriend practically lives here, too," you replied, your heart beating faster.

"Mm..I see."  His hands traveled lower to your jeans as he continued patting you down.  He felt your phone in your front pocket and pulled it out.  He hit a button and the lock screen came on, showing a picture of himself.  

"Who’s this chump?" he asked, smirking.

"That’s my boyfriend I was telling you about," you grinned, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  

"Mmm...cute," he said sarcastically.

His search continued down straight to your thighs, purposely bypassing the one spot you wanted to feel his touch the most.  He ran his hands down one leg and up the other before ending at the aching apex where your thighs met and slowly rubbed his hand back and forth along your clothed sex.  He let out a low moan and kissed the back of your neck as you ground your ass against his crotch.  You could feel the heat building below as you squeezed your thighs around his hand, trying to create as much friction as possible.  

The heat between your bodies was electric.  He grabbed your waist and quickly spun you around, no longer able to stand the teasing of your ass rubbing against him.  You threw your arms around his neck as he pulled you close, kissing you, plunging his tongue into your mouth and entangling it with yours.

Soon, you broke away from his lips to come up for air.

 "So, Lieutenant, do you treat all of your suspects this way?" you asked, your fingers toying with his badge then running down the smooth, black fabric of his police shirt.

“No, ma’am, but I’ve never come across a suspect as beautiful as you before,” he grinned, the tip of his tongue barely peeking through his teeth.  “I guess you could say I’m a Rookie in the suspect seducing department.

“Well I hope I can help out with your investigation, Rookie.” Biting your bottom lip you reached down and cupped his hardened bulge, giving it a slight squeeze and smirked, "You ever gonna show me your nightstick, Lieutenant Rooker?"

He clamped his eyes shut and his breath hissed through his teeth as you continued touching him.

"Affirmative, that's a 10-4, but first I’m gonna need ya’ to show me exactly where and what’s happening during these noise complaints.  Ya’ know, for the report I have to write an’ all." 

 You grinned at him and took his hand in yours, leading him back into the bedroom.  You put your hands on his shoulders and forcefully pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed.  "Whoa, I could consider that assault of a police officer.  I could bring you downtown for that, ya’ know?"

"No, no, Lieutenant Rooker, I’m about to bring you downtown. "  You knew it sounded cheesy the minute you said it, but you didn’t care.  You were loving every minute of this.  Michael stifled a laugh at your dorky comment, but loved seeing you so uninhibited. 

"Mmm, I’m 10-8, baby...I’m yours, do what you want to me," he said as he ran his hands down your back.  He groaned as you ran your fingertips up his thighs, pushing them apart to position your body between his legs.  He helped you remove your shirt and his knuckles brushed against your bare stomach as he reached to unbutton your jeans, helping you slide out of them.  You straddled his lap and ran your fingers through his hair, paying particular attention to the one spot where his hair tapered to a point on the nape of his neck.  You gazed silently at his face for a moment,  looking directly in his eyes.

"What?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now, huh?"

He just grinned that Rooker smile while you took his hand and kissed his palm before bringing it to your face.  He caressed your cheek with his huge palm then ran his fingers down your jaw.  He cupped his hand under your chin, running his thumb across your bottom lip.  You gently bit on the end of his thumb before slowly taking it into your mouth, sucking it while still looking deep into his eyes. He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, biting the corner of his mouth in anticipation of what was to come.  He pulled you into another passionate kiss, your tongues intertwining once again. He then trailed hot, wet kisses along your collarbone while pulling down your bra straps.  He continued attacking your skin with kisses, nips, and licks until his mouth finally found the sensitive valley between your breasts.  He reached his hands behind you to unclasp your bra, slowly pulling it down your arms and onto the floor.  

"Damn, " he said as he grinned, running his tongue across his teeth while staring at your breasts.  You loved the fact that no matter how many times he’d seen you naked he still looked at you like it was the first time.  He brought his lips to your breast, taking your nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud.  He used his hand to give attention to your other breast, caressing it, your nipple hardening under his fingers.  You moaned as you felt the burning heat again building in your core and your arousal dampening your panties as you ground against his lap as he continued his tender assault on your breasts.  

You unbuttoned his police shirt, opening it wide across his broad shoulders to rub your hands down his  chest.  You kissed and nipped at his jaw and down his neck while running your fingers through his patch of hair at the top of his chest that you loved.  Your hands continued to move lower finding the buckle to his gun belt as he trailed more kisses along your collar bone.  Michael let out another low moan as you unbuckled his belt and ground your ass against the bulge straining against his pants.  You gently lowered the belt to the floor, only noticing then that there was a real gun in the holster.  You shot Michael a surprised glance, and sensing your concern he broke character and quickly said, "Wha? It’s not loaded. C’mon, I wanted to look legit, but I ain’t that crazy to leave it loaded.  Besides, how was I gonna pull this off with a toy gun, hm?" he grinned, pointing up and down at himself like he was the prize trophy in a hot cop contest.  He would have won.  Definitely. 

You rolled your eyes at him as you reached down to kiss him again, "Geez, Rooker, you and your guns."

You nipped at his bottom lip and down his chest as you unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off as you lowered yourself to your knees between his legs. Covering his lower stomach with kisses, you traced your fingers under the waistband of his boxers briefs, teasing him before palming his huge bulge through the cottony fabric.  You heard him inhale quickly and his hips bucked towards your hand as you continued to stroke him through his underwear.  Never breaking eye contact, you slowly removed his underwear freeing his hard, thick member.  Michael groaned as you took his length in your hand, stroking him a few more times before running your tongue along the thick vein that ran along the underside of his cock.  You swirled your tongue around the tip, before ever so gently scraping your teeth along the sensitive skin there.  He jumped at the sensation, a sharp hiss escaping from his mouth.  You softly kissed where your teeth had just been before taking him into your mouth.  You purred as you tasted the bitter sweetness of his precum on your tongue, the vibrations causing him to echo your moan with one of his own.  His hands moved to your head, running his fingers through your hair as your lips continued to bob up and down his cock, taking him deeper in your mouth each time.

Giving Michael head had always turned you on just as much as him.  There was something about how this normally rowdy, rambunctious live wire of a man would practically melt every time your lips touched his cock.  You loved just how much control you had over him when you went down on him.  And the way he whimpered and moaned your name and how his cock twitched in your mouth right now, you knew this time was no exception.

Suddenly, his hand moved to your chin to pull you away from his trembling cock. Panting heavily, he said, "Baby, you gotta stop..fuck, you gotta stop..”"

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing..you know you always come first," he said as he lifted you back up to straddle his lap.  

He smiled slyly, "Why’re you so good to me?" he asked, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Because I love you," you replied sweetly, kissing his nose.  He kissed your mouth, tasting himself on your tongue.

"Mmm...I love you, too...but I’m afraid I’m still gonna have to place ya’ under arrest."

Just like that he was back in character as Lieutenant Rooker.

"But why, Lieutenant?" you asked in your most innocent tone.  

"Well, it’s a crime the way you suck my dick.  Anything that feels that good must be illegal," he teased.

He reached down to the gun belt on the floor and unclipped a pair of handcuffs.  

"You have the right to remain silent, but I hope you don’t," he said, reaching for your hands and gently clasping a cuff around each wrist.  "Let’s disturb the peace...make the neighbors call the cops on us," he said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"But you are the cops," you squealed, laughing as he lifted you up, quickly spun around, and laid you on the bed, placing your handcuffed hands above your head on the pillow.  He hovered over you a moment before once again attacking your lips in a fiery kiss. You moaned against his mouth as he lowered a hand down to rub you though your panties, your arousal completely soaking through.  He continued kissing and nipping down your body before slowly sliding your panties off and throwing them to the floor.  He gently kissed the inside of your thighs, his whiskers scratching your sensitive skin.

"Mmm…I love how wet you get for me, baby," he growled, as he ran his fingers the entire length of your slit, your arousal slicking his skin.  You arched your back and gasped as he slowly pushed his finger inside your soaking sex and began rubbing circles around your clit with his thumb.  He continued thrusting his finger in and out, soon adding a second finger as you bucked your hips against his hand.  You whined out his name as his tongue replaced his thumb on your clit, licking and nipping the delicate bundle of nerves, as he curled his fingers forward against your inner wall.  Your whole body trembled at his touch, your wrists straining against the handcuffs, wanting so badly to grip his hair with your fingers.  Your thighs tightened around his head as he continued to hit all the right spots and you could feel the raging intensity of your orgasm building up in your belly.  Knowing you were close, he began thrusting his fingers faster as he sucked down hard on your clit.  You screamed out his name as you came, coating his fingers and tongue with your juices.  He kissed his way back up your body as you slowly came down from your climax, his mouth finding it’s way back to yours.

"You ready for me, sweetheart?" he asked, kissing and nuzzling his face against your neck.  You nodded as you arched your hips to his and wrapped your leg around his waist, yearning to feel him inside you.  You moaned as he reached below and ran his length down your slit, coating his cock with your arousal.  As much as he wanted you he couldn’t help teasing you just a little, enjoying your look of lustful desperation for him washing across your face.  He paused, grinning above you while teasing your folds with his tip before slowly pushing inside you.  His breath shuddered in his throat and he dropped his head to your shoulder as your inner walls stretched around his girth, ultimately allowing his entire length inside.  He had waited two weeks to feel you this way again, and the sensation drove him wild.  He kissed you softly on the lips, allowing you to adjust to his size for a moment before slowing pulling back and thrusting in again.  

Closing your eyes, you threw your head back against the pillow, your handcuffed hands still above your head.   Michael lowered his head and kissed your breast, sucking and swirling his tongue around your hardened nipple before moving to the other as he continued to make love to you in a slow, passionate rhythm.  The room began spinning, and your hands again strained at the handcuffs, desperately wanting to feel Michael’s soft skin under your fingertips.  The sharp metal of the handcuffs dug into your wrists, leaving a small burning sting on your skin.  This slight pain mixed with pleasure created a new sensation you had never felt before.  You let out a whimper as Michael ran his hand down your side to your ass, grabbing it forcefully to pull your hips closer to his as he began to thrust harder.

Suddenly, without warning, Michael pulled out completely.  Your eyes snapped open to look at him, your body aching to feel him inside you again.

"Fuck, Rooker, what are you doing? Don’t stop..." You begged, thinking he was teasing you again.

"I’m sorry," he rasped, an urgent tone in his voice.  He reached over you to get the handcuff keys from the nightstand.  Grabbing your hands, he unlocked the cuffs and threw them to the floor. 

"God, I can’t fuckin’ stand you not touching me...it’s driving me fuckin’ crazy," he said desperately, gently kissing the reddened skin where the handcuffs had just been.

The thought of him needing your hands that badly on his body made you crazy with desire.  With your hands now free from the cold, metal restraints, you grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down forcefully into another kiss while he reached down between your bodies, grabbed his cock and pushed back inside you.  His lips parted from yours, a fevered whine escaping from his mouth as you grazed your nails down his sides to his lower back, kneading the sensitive skin right above his ass with your fingers while your other hand moved back up to grip tightly behind his shoulder.  You moaned his name loudly, giving into the immense pleasure of his huge cock moving in and out of your throbbing sex, not caring anymore if the neighbors heard.  He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, his stubble tickling your skin as he kissed right below your earlobe, before nipping and kissing his way up your jaw to your mouth.  

"Fuck..you feel so good, baby," he muttered breathlessly, as he continued thrusting in and out, his pace quickening, his hips crashing into you faster and harder with each new thrust.  He buried your lips in another kiss, plunging his tongue inside your mouth.  He suddenly broke away, resting his forehead against yours, his mouth slack and breathing labored, no longer able to concentrate on anything other than the feeling of you slowly tightening around his quivering cock.  You arched your back towards him, your whole body trembling under his, as the pressure of your nearing orgasm became too much to handle.  He looked into your eyes knowing you were both close.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered low in that husky voice as he moved his hand to grip the back of your thigh, never breaking eye contact.  Those four words were enough to send you over the edge.  You screamed out his name again, digging your nails into his back as your inner walls clenched tight and spasmed around his cock.  Your hands moved from his back to his head, tightly gripping his hair in your fingers as waves of pleasure crashed over your entire body.  Michael closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, also unable to hold out any longer.  He let out a series of soft grunts as he thrust hard a few more times, his cock swelling and spilling his warm seed inside you.  He collapsed on top of you and buried his face against your neck, breathing heavy.  You stroked his hair as you both came down from your highs.  After a few moments, he gave you a kiss and rolled over to lay next to you.  You nuzzled his chest with your cheek as he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him, your legs intertwined with his under the blanket.  The two of you laid in silence for awhile as you swirled your finger in lazy circles through his chest hair and listened to his heartbeat returning to normal.

"Michael?" You said softly, finally breaking the silence.

"Again, that’s Lieutenant Rooker, ma’am," he said, his lips curling into a smile.

You rolled your eyes and gently sunk your teeth into the side of his chest while tweaking his nipple with your fingers.

"Owww!" he giggled, grabbing your hand and holding it close over his heart.

"Fine... _Lieu-ten-ant_ ," you said sarcastically, drawing out the word.

"Hmm?" 

"How did you manage to get a real police uniform?"

"Oh, I have my connections."

"You don’t have to return it to like a movie set or anything, right?"

"Nope, it’s all mine."

"Well, I sure as hell hope you plan on wearing it again," you said, looking up at him.

"Shit yes, I do!," he replied, grinning as he leaned down and kissed your forehead.

"That was really fun, but you know who else I think you’re hot as?" Your mind was swarming with the possibilities of this new role-playing venture.

"Who’s that?" he asked, closing his eyes.  You could tell he was close to falling asleep.

"Well, I was just thinking how fun it would be to maybe spend the night with Yondu next."

"Pfft...dammit, woman, you know how long it would take me to get into all that makeup?" He laughed, "Hell, I’d have blue paint all over everything! And besides Yondu’s costume has too many layers and buckles and straps and shit...it’d take you too long to get me naked.  It’d drive me insane." He grinned again, squeezing his arm tighter around you and kissed the top of your head, "Maybe for your birthday, though."

"Promise?"

"I swear by the Ravager’s Code," he said, holding back a laugh.

"You’re such a dork, Rook" you snickered.

You kissed his chest and wrapped your arm around his waist.  "I love you, Mikey."

"I love you, t-", he said slowly, the "too" trailing off into a mumble as he drifted off to sleep, his breathing deepening into a soft snore.

You stayed awake in his arms for awhile listening to his heartbeat.  Suddenly, you realized that dinner was still sitting on the counter.   _Oh well_ , you thought, _this was way more fun than eating_.  You would probably wake up in the middle of the night starving, and you grinned at the thought of the two of you sitting on the kitchen counter in nothing but your underwear eating Chinese takeout at 3 in the morning.   _Mmm, that might end up being fun, too_ you thought, as you drifted off to sleep yourself, soothed by the rhythmic rise and fall of Michael’s chest.


End file.
